Generic operating devices are employed in conventional construction machines to control working functions, in particular in road finishing machines or feeders. As is well-known, such operating devices comprise a plurality of sensors which are configured to adjust a plurality of operating parameters of the road finishing machine or feeder. For an operator to be able to trace the preset operating parameters, these are displayed by means of a display unit integrally formed in the operating device. By the display unit being integrated in well-known operating devices, the operator may only view the operating parameters displayed by the display unit when he/she is in the direct proximity of the operating device. A further restriction of well-known operating devices is that the display units integrated therein are only used for displaying operating parameters.